


Lost in the Sky, keep me grounded

by Herbertholder



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbertholder/pseuds/Herbertholder
Summary: Olympus, ah. The air felt fresh and new, the breeze flowing through Elliott's hair, it all hit differently.Bloodhound sat across from him, twinning with their bird. They looked sick.[Elliott comforts a fearful Bloodhound]
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 38





	Lost in the Sky, keep me grounded

Olympus, ah. The air felt fresh and new, the breeze flowing through Elliott's hair, it all hit differently.

Bloodhound sat across from him, twinning with their bird. They looked sick.

Elliott yawned, shutting his magazine and planting it on the tea table in the middle of the dropship. Ajay was scolding Octavio, Renee and Crypto doing their… _thing_ and Anita was comforting a dismissive Loba. Parekh was showing the new guy, Mary? Horizon, the ropes. 

Natalie watched her friends work, passing comments with Renee ever so quietly and Revenant seemed to be puzzling pieces of his body apart like a Rubik cube. Everyone was distracted, a soft hum of the televisions and the racket of a crowd.

This was it, even after getting a first hand _travel_ with Ramya, it felt surreal.

The team was Bloodhound, Pathfinder and Elliott and today was not a match. A mere inspection, just to explore.

Elliott looked around again, his fingers tapping on the synthetic leather seats. He turned back to bloodhound, moving closer.

"Hey, bloodhound, buddy, you hanging on over there?" They hummed dismissively.

"You don't seem that good, you're not sick, right? What's going on?" Elliott was a desperate friend, he wondered if Bloodhound admired it or thought of such a thing like a burden.

They cleared their throat, ready to say something, but the doors were opening and Elliott felt the pull of gravity shifting.

He pushed up from the chair with a smack of his thighs and a declaration of: "bloodhound, let's get ready to drop." And then he went off to find his equipment and their third teammate.

Pathfinder was in the bathroom, he came to find out after checking everywhere else. It was weird, and a mystery, and Elliott had to ask himself if he really wanted to know why a robot hung around back there. 

"Wha- dude, what can you even do in the bathroom?" And pathfinder let out a Ha' Ha' and left Elliott to wonder.

The equipment was a canister of gas for their landing and flight, it stuck onto the jetpacks and came with a backup Can for self administration. Elliott enjoyed the satisfying sound of the canister clicking into place, he pressed the button and felt flowing air push him slightly off a step.

Elliott returned to a nearly deserted ship, he looked out of the doors and caught a breeze. Everyone was gone, even pathfinder. 

Well, he turned around.

Bloodhound sighed and stood up, jetpacks in their arms and Elliott could hear them swallowing from across the room.

Not, _everyone._

"Wow, Bloodhound, you didn't have to wait-"

Bloodhound nodded.

"You alright, here, I'll help you put it on,"

Any excuse, huh, Elliott. 

"Nei, it is, Olympus is… high," yeah it was, Elliott tightened the straps around Bloodhound, ready to be told to knock it off.

"But we've done this before, I know you're not scared of heights!"

"Of course, just, we are above the clouds. Olympus is in the air." Ah, Bloodhound and their accent, Elliott grinned, feeling their watching simmer.

"I've already been there, I can tell ya' it feels like a planet of its own." 

Bloodhound nodded again, walking closer to the exit. The dropship would return and there was no deadline, differently than the matches, where the teams preplanned and dropped together.

"Hey, I'll even hold your hand, give you some confidence!" Not as if anybody was watching, unless they planned of airing a behind the Scenes episode. You could never be sure. Elliott smirked in their direction, bloodhound gulped again, readjusting their stylised jetpack. 

Why did bloodhound have to wear that mask?

"Let's go,"

"Well, alright I guess, the offer still stands,"

Elliott itched his head, getting closer to the end and gripping the button of his pack, Bloodhound followed suit.

"Follow the leader! Or don't… hm."

The breeze was wonderful, Elliott smiled and he jumped around in the air and descended. Bloodhound was stressed, but since it was identical to how teams would drop in Kings canyon, even Worlds Edge, they seemed to come to the realisation. It was boring, but the beautiful gold and colorful leaves were visible even from above. 

Elliott laughed, bloodhound let out an inaudible stretch. Still a way to go until they arrived somewhere foreign, full of buildings. Bloodhounds mask turned to look at him and he struck a flirtatious grin. 

Bloodhound reached out, gloved fingers tousling through the air, and when they reached out towards Elliott's own, he made sure to grab them wholeheartedly.

Bloodhound hands were warm, not to his surprise, and Elliott let out another yell, lost in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I had the pleasure of finding this post:  
> https://twitter.com/Iobalore/status/1327807117693169671?s=20
> 
> This isn't that good and is very short, what did I have to lose? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Ah, still finishing my Hanahaki Miragehound, I'm on chapter four and proofreading 
> 
> Please leave Kudos 😳


End file.
